Astral in love, a rewrite of Yugioh Zexal
by SonicAmyFangirl
Summary: Astral soon have a crush on a human. A shy girl can see him clearly, she have the mystery crystal pendant. She doesn't know that and it was a gift when she was a baby. A Crystal pendant and the Emperor Key are from the Astral World. A rewrite of Yugioh Zexal -K-T rated- AstralxOc
1. Beginning 1

**Chapter 01: Beginning 1**

**(Gabriela** **POV)**

**RIIIIIIING**

I clicked to turn off the clock, "Shut up!" I sighed and groaned. _Stupid clock._

I hate school, I hate morning. Yeah... I have to go to school. I yawned and started to brush my teeth and face, get dress and breakfast. Ready for the school.

My name is Gabriela. Short brown hair with purple hairband, brown eyes, tan skin and two little golden earrings. I'm shy, calm, quiet, childish, I'll just have to go to school I don't want to be late. Anyways, I have a closest friend name Yuma Tsukumo, he's my neighbor. I am not a duelist, don't think that I'm like a cheerleader. Heck no! I am not girly things. I finally reached to school name Heartland Academy. I heard someone calling me.

"Gabriela-chan, good morning!" It was my best friend Kotori Mizuki with Sachi and Sei.

"Good morning!" said the two girls.

I smiled, "Morning, girls!"

Kotori, Sachi, Sei and I walked down stairs and talking about Kotori's jokes. As we laughed. The girls wearing girls' uniforms, well mine is the boy, I am not wearing the same t-shirt boys have, I only have white t-shirt with red tie, blue pants and brown shoes. I HATE skirt! Is too short, too!

We reached to our class and we sat our desks. 5 minutes until the class begin.

"Good morning, Gabriela, Kotori!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned to the spikey-hair boy, "Morning Yuma!"

Yuma grinned and sat down the desk. He sat with Kotori and I sat with Class Rep. Takashi Todoroki.

I look at my clock, "You right on time, Yuma."

"This is why I always Kattobingu!" he put his fist up.

I smiled. Something catching my eyes. My eyes wide open, it was blue... It a ghost?! No, that can't be a ghost! Who is he? He noticed I was staring at him, he turned and I quickly looked away from him. I can feel he's watching me. Lucky the bell ring and the teacher walk in.

**(Outside)**

"Kotori."

"Yes?"

"He been winning in the duel like 3 weeks? I thought he lose everything?"

Me and Kotori are watching Yuma dueling against Tetsuo.

"Well, I don't know you won't believe me. That is because-"

"Yes, I win!" we heard Yuma yelled, "Did you see that Astral?"

I blinked, Yuma is talking with someone the being was smiling at him.

I looked at Kotori, "Do you know a guy name 'Astral'?"

"Ah..." she looked at me awkward, "He's a spirit that follows Yuma around. Tetsuo and I can't see him, only Yuma. He's really smart and a duelist too."

I looked at the being again, so that's Astral, no? So Yuma is the only who can see him too. Am I seeing a ghost? I shook my head, trying to ignore the being. Maaan~

**AN:**** Here's chapter 1 of my new fanfic. The newest shipping: YoungLoveshipping. That's all I have in mine. I hope you like it! I'm NOT very good at summaries, grammar, etc. sorry about the grammar. Be honest, I have no idea where to go with this story. Hope you like it, folks.** **And I hope this is okay.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yugioh Zexal belong to the creator.**

**Review, favorite or follows**

**Enjoy~**


	2. Beginning 2

**Chapter 02: Beginning 2**

**(Gym class)**

It been like 5 days still thinking that beings with Yuma, he still there but sometimes I didn't see him around. So, I'm in the gym with Yuma and others friends. Yuma jump 20 boxes still saying 'Kattobingu' and he fail again, every students was laughing at Yuma. Poor Yuma. Well, he still an idiot. I glanced the blue beings, he didn't noticed me. He shook his head and sighed in annoyed. I giggled, maybe he's not so bad maybe he knows Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo.

So I decided to walk over to Yuma, I can feel he watching me. I knelt down in front of Yuma, "You okay? Did you hurt?"

Yuma looked up at me, "No."

I patted his head, "Good." I stood up with a small smile.

**(Swim class)**

Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you... I can't swim. I wrapped my hair with two ponytails. Yuma and Kotori are swimming including me, I sighed so I sat down without having fun with them. I wish want to learn to swim but I can't. I looked around, the being not here? Am I still thinking of him? I heard a splash and it fell right in my face, I grimaced. It was Kotori, who splash the water in my face. With Yuma behind her. Both smiled at me.

I wiped my face, "What was that, Kotori?!"

Kotori spoke, "Because your face is annoying me. Come on, swim with us!" she splash my face again.

"Baka! I can't swim! And you know that!"

"She's right Gabriela can't swim." said Yuma.

"Oh."

I splash right in their faces, "Hah!" I smirked.

**(Astral POV)**

I could have swear that girl can see me. I'm still thinking at her. Am I starting to like her? She seems nice... I heard that her name is Gabriela. I won't forget that name. Beautiful name.

**AN: Short... I hate short. Here the chapter 2. Yay~ Don't worry both will kiss each other in another episode. I was thinking the same to bring Black Mist to fell for her. You guys like 'A Love Triangle'. Oh you people~ But she like Astral, I mean she love Astral****.**

**AN 2: Wow! 2 review, 1 favorite and 1 follow. This make me happy.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Yugioh Zexal belong to the creator**

**Review, favorite or follows**

**Enjoy~**


	3. Astral

**Chapter 03: Astral**

**(Break time)**

I was looking out at the window sitting in my desk. I didn't dare to say Yuma about the being. What if Yuma don't believe me think I'm crazy? But Kotori told me that he can see him. Darn, he's here! Well... Here I go, I walked through Yuma, "Hey, Yu-!" I bumped into someone, when I look up and step back a little it was the blue being. I froze, my brown eyes meet his silver-gold eyes, we both stare at each other.

I broke the silence, "W-Who are you?"

He keeps staring at me before he answer my question, Yuma interrupted, "What is it, As..." he noticed me that I was staring at the being, "...tral?"

Yuma looked at me then the being then he look back at me, he spoke, "You can see him, Gabriela?"

I nodded twice, "You know him?"

"It a long story... Don't worry, he's a nice guy. He won't bite you. Astral-Gabriela, Gabriela-Astral."

I looked at the being again, he stared at me for a second then he smiled, "Nice to meet you, Gabriela."

I smiled shyly, "N-Nice to meet you too, Astral." I bowed my head.

**(Outside)**

Yuma, Astral and I were headed our homes. He and Astral told me everything about Astral's memories about the Numbers cards. Astral have amnesia. Oh and he's from Astral World, I never heard that he's from another dimesion. And I was surprised they have to find all 100 Numbers card and his memories.

"Eeeeh!" I yelled in surprised, "100 Numbers card?!"

Yuma nodded, "Yep."

"So... how many Numbers do you guys have, now?" I asked them.

"10 cards." Astral answered.

"Mmm... ten down, ninety to go. I'm sure you'll get you memories back right, Astral." I smiled at him.

Astral just smiled.

"Anyways, bye guys!"

"Bye, Gabriela!"

I went to my house and Yuma did too.

**(Astral POV)**

"Gabriela live near us?"

"We're neighbor, Astral. She live next to my house."

"Oh..." I just smiled.

Why do I feel... that I'm really want to get near at her? My heart pounded, but why? Her beautiful eyes. Where did that come from?! I shook my head. I wonder what this feeling I have? I went back to the Emperor Key.

**AN:**** *Gasp* 4 favs and 3 follows?! Oh I love you, guys! I love you! Seriously. Short as ever... Hope this is okay *laugh awkwardly*... I'm nervous because if this okay or not.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal belong to the creator.**

**Review, favorite or follows**

**Enjoy~***


	4. Troubles

**Chapter 04: Troubles**

I blinked at what Yuma just told me, "Huh? An airship? In your pendant? How's that possible?" I pointed on his pendant.

"Ask Astral."

I looked at the being, "Is that true?"

He nodded, "Of course. The airship is inside the key."

"_That key is really important?_" I thought.

"Astral, right?" He nodded, "You always in that key when you not around?" I said curiously.

"Yes and I come out of the key."

"Oh. But the key small...?"

Yuma shrugged.

"So, we should be going?" I grabbed my bag and started walking.

"We? Where are we going?" Yuma asked confused.

I almost fell on the ground, "Silly! We have swimming class today!"

Yuma gasped, "Oh no!" he went to our class as I watched he grab his bag, "I forgot!"

"Your such a forgetful!"

"Come on! Hurry!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

I noticed Astral went to the key. Oooh... so that why.

**(Swim pool)**

Yuma and I walk into the pool area.

I spoke, "So, what we gonna do-?"

"Wait up a little!"

We looked in front of us to see Takashi holding his arms out.

We looked confused as Yuma spoked, "What!?"

"It's dangerous to wear that pendant inside the pool!" Takashi yelled pointing to Yuma's key. He looks angry.

"Why?!" Yuma asked. I think I know why Takashi is angry. Kotori walked over as well.

"To summarize, that's because it is dangerous!"

"I tell you it's not dangerous!"

"Cat thinks so too." said Cathy suddenly appearing beside Yuma.

Tetsuo walked over too.

I crossed my arms thinking, why Takashi is angry? "Mmm... Maybe..."

"Well Yuma, you see a few days ago when you jumped into the pool someone got hit in the head, right?" explained Kotori. She winked nervously.

I blinked twice, "Shoot! I knew it!"

"What, hit? Who?" asked Yuma confused.

I facepalm, "Moron."

Takashi explored and took of his cap, "My head!"

Well, lucky me I put my pendant on my locker.

**(I forgot to put that she have the pendant, call The Crystal Pendant. It almost small light blue crystal. And it was a gift when she was a baby. Oh and she can presence the pendant calling her.)**

**(Later)**

We were talking or playing in the pool. I wonder what's Astral doing, maybe he try to remember of his amnesia and the numbers too. Mmm... I wonder what his world looks like? I sighed, I want to know more about Astral... I can't stop thinking. Suddenly, I heard a crash then I heard another huge crash every students seems to noticed the crash too.

We all went to the boys' change room, including the girls didn't go to the boys' room. Me, Kotori, Cathy, Sei, Sachi and all the girls are watching.

"That's awful..." said Kotori worried. She's always so worrisome but I'm worried too.

"What happened? Why is the room is all destroy?" I questioned.

"Everything is messed up, Cat." said Cathy.

Tetsuo crossed his arms, "Who the heck did that?"

"To summarize, I can't think this was the doing of a human being."

"It's gone... gone, gone, gone!"

I looked at Yuma, "Yuma? What is it?"

"The Emperor Key is gone!"

My eyes widened and gasped. That's mean, Astral is in there. No! Not Astral! I froze, I presence something, my pendant is calling me? I walked over to the girls' room, I open my locker. I was surprised, the pendant is floating by itself in front of me and put itself around my neck.

"W-What? Why is my pendant float by itself?"

I quickly took off my swimsuit and put on my uniform. And I noticed the pendant is pointing to the exit. Pendant is trying to tell me something. Does it know where the Emperor Key is? And... and Astral?

"Yuma!"

"Huh?"

"Put your uniform on! I think I know where the Emperor Key is?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Hurry up!"

Yuma nodded. And quickly changed.

"We're coming too!"

I looked at to my friends, "Then hurry!"

They nodded.

**(In the roof)**

Yuma and the others were followed me as my pendant showing me.

"Gabriela, what happened to your pendant?" asked Yuma.

"I have no idea why is it like that. But I think it showing me where the key is."

Yuma nodded. We reached to the roof. I saw two person and a robot. It that... Shark?! And who that blonde guy with his robot?

"Shark!" yelled Yuma.

"Yuma Tsukumo." said the blonde.

Eh? He knows Yuma?

"You are... Kaito!"

Kaito?

I gasped, "Shark!"

Yuma saw him as well, "What the heck did you do?"

"Kaito-sama, the currently Photon Mode has a load of 85%. If you duel more than this..."

"I know." he picked something on the ground.

"Yuma! The Emperor Key!" I warned him.

The blonde name Kaito glanced at Yuma. Yuma ran after him but it was too late he jumped off the building with his robot flying.

Yuma stopped running, "Astral!"

No... Astral. Who is this Kaito guy?

**AN: I decided to put the episode in here. I have nothing on my mind. And forgot to put the pendant from the beginning. And I edit the summary and I want to change the title but nothings on my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal belong to the creator.**

**Review, favorite or follows**

**Enjoy~***


	5. Rescue

**Chapter 05: Rescue**

"Shark! Shark! Shark!" Yuma tried to wake him up but he not responding or waking, "Hang in there, Shark!"

"Shark..." I whispered in worried, "...Astral."

**(Hospital)**

We all staring at Shark in the bed.

"The doctor said that there's no abnormality to find." explained Kotori.

"Well then, why doesn't he come to consciousness?" questioned Tetsuo.

"To summarize this is..."

"Cat, this means he lost his spirit?!"

I won't say anything I don't have nothing to say.

"No it means that Shark's soul was drawn out." said Yuma.

I looked at Yuma with a gasped, "His soul was drawn out?"

"That's right, Yuma-kun, what the heck is...!?" asked Takashi.

Yuma continued, "When someone loses he... Kaito snatches the Numbers card and the soul. Moreoever he has the Emperor Key."

"That's mean, Astral is inside of it." I asked.

"That's right. Inside the key is a special space and when he's not by my side, he's there."

"To summarize, Shark's soul and Astral who's inside of the Emperor Key are in Kaito's hand?" asked Takashi.

"Well, then we have to go searching for Kaito!" said Cathy.

"But how should we do that!?" asked Tetsuo.

Takashi put his hand on his chin, "I wonder if it possible do a research because the key is stolen. To summarize, we could do the analysis with a computer." he gasped, "Yuma-kun, we can maybe search for the Emperor Key."

**(Back to school)**

"I should install a computer virus, you say!?" asked Ukyo-sensei.

"There is no other way." said Takashi, "The guy who stole the Emperor Key from Yuma-kun surely did a research on the key with a computer."

"So in the other words this means you'll hack into that information and go searching for it?"

"With your computer skills it should be an easy victory."

"Well that's..."

"We're counting on you, sensei!" I heard Yuma a little bit yelling, "That's right, neither Shark nor Astral won't return."

Sensei looked at him confused.

"Sensei, please." Takashi grab sensei away from us, both are talking along.

I blinked.

Just a bit long talk.

Takashi looked at us, "It's okay!"

We all cheers. Yay!

"Well then, sensei, quickly, quickly!" said Takashi, as he and Tetsuo pushing him. Kotori and Cathy following them.

I stopped, "Yuma!"

"Oh... Gabriela?"

I looked at Yuma sadly and worried, "You'll go to that Kaito, when you find out where he is, aren't you? And you're going to duel, aren't you?"

"Gabriela..."

I looked down on the ground, "I know that you have to rescue Shark and Astral. But..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Yuma, "It's alright. Don't worry. I definitely won't lose to Kaito."

I stared at him a minute then nodded with a smile, "Okay."

* * *

"But class rep... It is really okay to install a computer virus?" asked Tetsuo.

"Of course it is. Even if it's called a virus, it doesn't do something wrong. This is a program which is connected to the network and searches for absolutely every little bit that looks like the Emperor Key." Takashi continued, "If it is the virus which the sensei used, it should go searching for Yuma-kun's Emperor Key."

_Baguman. Baguman. Baguman!_

Cathy cocked her head, "Why does your computer virus look like Baguman?"

I looked at her, "Is there some relation to that Baguman virus?"

"There's no link between our sensei and that virus, right?!" Takashi nervously, "Right, sensei...?"

Sensei laughed nervously, "So. This is the virus' improvement. Go, Baguman!" he clicked.

_Baguman!_

"We're counting on you, Baguman." Yuma smiled.

I smiled. I felt my pendant it glowing.

**(A few minutes waiting)**

"Where? Where is it?" said Ukyo-sensei, "There was a response!"

"This is..." said Yuma.

"It seems that it's in the fouth pier in Heartland which is in control."

"The Emperor Key is there." Yuma ran through the exit.

"Yuma!" I called him.

* * *

We all followed Yuma to the stream. Wait for us, Astral. I hope you alright.

I saw Yuma's deck glowing.

Yuma stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Kotori.

"Don't tell me that Astral is..."

Astral is... He's dueling?! My pendant still glowing.

**(Later)**

We all jumped to the gate. Yuma knock a big door.

"Open! Open up!" shouted Yuma, "Open! Open!"

I noticed his deck is glowing again, "Yuma! Your deck is glowing again."

Yuma looked at it, "Astral is fighting! He's in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kotori.

"I know it! That he's fighting!"

"Astral is fighting whom?" asked Tetsuo.

"Is it the Numbers Hunter?" Takashi said correctly.

"S***! OPEN! OPEN UP!" shouted Yuma, continued punching the door. He stopped and put his knees down and his hands on the ground, "It no use. Damn it! Even so we came this far!"

I staring at him. How can you give up so quickly?!

"Does this mean that I can't save neither Shark or Astral?!" then he cried out in agony.

"Yuma..." I whispered. I saw Kotori walking to Yuma.

"Yuma!"

She suddenly slapped him really hard and his cheek is coloring red. I covered my mouth in shocked with a gasped and everybody else are in shocked too. K-Kotori?!

"Yuma, pull yourself together!" shouted Kotori, "What should we do when you're giving up!?"

"Kotori..." Yuma staring at her in shocked, "Ah... that's right." he stood up smiling, "There's no other person who can save Astral but me."

He walked up to the door again and he try to open it, "Open! Open! Open up!"

Kotori helped him, "Open! Open!"

We're not that strong to open the door. Tetsuo, Takashi and Cathy helped them too. I stared at them a minutes. I sighed, like I said we're not that strong but if I want to Astral to be save so I going to help Yuma to open the door.

"Hnng! Hnng! Hnng!"

We all felt the door open.

"The door opened?" I said.

I heard a cell phone ringing it was Yuma's. He picked his D-Gazer and I heard Ukyo-sensei, "I've sent in the virus to the security. You can go inside now."

Yuma smiled, "You're the best, Ukyo-sensei! Let's go, everyone!"

We followed him. Wait for us, Astral!

* * *

"Astral! Astral!" Yuma called him, "Where are you, Astral?"

Something fell down in front of us.

"What is that?!"

Takashi, Cathy and I heard something from behind us. It transform those are robots. A blue robot is a gorilla and the other red robot is a spider.

"Whatever those are, I don't have the feeling they're welcoming us." said Kotori.

The gorilla robot almost crush Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo. Kotori and Tetsuo ran away and Yuma jumped and kick on it head.

In front of us, Takashi ran away, I jumped backwards like one flips and Cathy passed through the spider.

Yuma still fighting the gorilla it use it fist on him, Yuma jumped backwards and tried to balance. The spider jumped to attack Yuma. Tetsuo pushed the spider on the walls.

"Go, Yuma!"

"Huh!"

"We'll manage this somehow. Go ahead!"

"But!"

Stupid gorilla still want to fight! I saw a shoe hit on it robot head. I looked at Takashi.

Cathy snap her finger and wink, "You did Kyattobingu, class rep!"

I nodded, "Yeah!"

He looked at us and nodded, "Yes. Yuma-kun, please go!"

"Hang in there, Yuma!" said Kotori.

I put my fist up, "Go save Astral and Shark's soul! And please be careful and take care!"

"Everyone...!" he ran and passed through the gorilla.

Takashi throw his other shoe at spider, "To summarize, you did not really think that we would be caught by you, did you?!"

"We're here!" Tetsuo teasing the gorilla robot. Kotori did too. The robot got angry.

* * *

I'm with Cathy and Takashi running away from the spider. We got separate about Kotori and Tetsuo with the gorilla.

I heard the alarm. Soon we lost the spider we found Kotori and Tetsuo.

"Are you all okay?" said Tetsuo.

"Is something happening?" asked Cathy.

"To summarize: let's run away!" Takashi panicked.

I looked at Kotori then Tetsuo, he looked at me. I sighed, Tetsuo and I know Kotori will be worried if we going to left Yuma behind.

I spoked, "Yeah!"

Kotori looked at me worried, "But Yuma is..."

I closed my eyes then opened, I looked at Kotori serious. I grabbed her wrist.

"Eh?"

"He's okay! Believe in him!" I said serious. Yeah, I always serious.

"Yuma! Yuma!"

**(Outside)**

The place is explored. We all stared at the explosion.

"Yuma! Yuma!" shouted Kotori.

My tears fell slowly down on my cheeks. Everything is all destroyed... Yuma... Astral... Don't tell me they...? They...? I-I thought... My pendant still glowing. I gasped, does this mean... Yuma still there somewhere? And Astral?

Kotori fell her knees down. Crying with her tears fell down on her cheeks, "Yuma... Yuma!"

I heard something. I looked up, it was Yuma! He's alive!

"Yuma..." Kotori stood up with a joy.

"Hey, Kotori!" Yuma smiled.

"Enough already! It's not supposed to be 'hey'! You really are an idiot!"

I smiled in joy and everyone too. I wiped my tears away, I panted Kotori's back, "Shut up, worrisome! Don't act like a mom? Crybaby." I grinned.

"You're alive, Yuma!" Tetsuo smiled.

Yuma laughed, "Did you really think I'd die?" he fell down on the ground.

We all ran at him, "Yuma!"

"I'm alright!"

I just giggled. Oh Yuma. I looked at Astral walked up to him, "Astral! You okay!"

Astral smiled.

Yuma stood up and looked at the sky with Astral by side him.

"Kaito!" said Yuma in frustration.

**(A short comedy)**

"What's the meaning of the 'D' on Yuma's T-shirt?" I questioned.

Astral: Donkan (Ignorance)

Kotori: Doheta (Unskiled)

Gabriela: Dosukebe (Leacher)

Kotori: Doaho (Idiot)

Astral: Dou demo ii (Whatever)

Gabriela: Dokechi (Cheapskate)

Astral: Dou ni mo naranai (Helpless)

Kotori: Dou ni mo zannen (Unfortunately helpless)

Yuma: Isn't it obviously the "D" for "Duel"!?

**D**uel

**AN: Finally I finish this! Yeah, I put a short comedy XD. Yay, Yuma rescue Astral, hehe. I sometime love to put AN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal belong to the creator.**

**Review, favorite or follow**

**Enjoy~***


	6. Frozen in Time

**Chapter 06: Frozen in Time**

**(A fluffy moments)**

I say goodbye to Yuma and Astral and went to their home and I went to mine. I take a shower then go to my bed, I lay down on my bed. I sighed. Man, what a day? I'm still excited and worried about those two and I can't even sleep, I noticed my pendant is glowing I covered my eyes from glowing. When I opened my eyes and looked around everything is all blue like the sky is all dark, I looked down laying on a sand.

"Where am I?" I questioned myself. I looked around again I saw something, "Whoa! What is that thing? It look big and golden." I stood up and I can feel that I'm floating. Oh my gosh! I'm flying! Cool!

I floated through the thing and stopped I looked around again.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No response. Before I'll say it again, I heard someone say: "Gabriela?"

I quickly turned my head in scared. I blinked, "Astral?"

He floated close to me, I spoke, "Astral, where are we? I was in my bed and I just got here. Maybe my pendant brought me here."

"Your pendant?" asked Astral, he noticed my pendant is shining then is stopped.

I felt my cheeks warm and embarrasing me he was looking to chest. Before I could yelling at him to stop looking at my chest. He interrupted me.

"Yeah, I notice it that, until we met."

"I didn't notices? I think the Emperor Key and the Crystal Pendant both have a connection." and I figured out something, "Speaking of which, you didn't answer my question?" I said like a little girl.

Astral just smiled, "We're inside in Yuma's key."

"Eh?! So this mean... This is the airship you were talking about?"

Astral nodded.

We stayed in silence until I broke the silence, "Hey, Astral."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that okay."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"_Can I hug him? I don't know if I can touch him or not._" I thought, I raised my hand and I was surprised I touched his shoulder. He looked at me confused and surprised.

I quickly hugged him. Astral's eyes widened.

"I thought I lost you..." I want to cry. I felt Astral's hands in my waist and I heard Astral say my name softly. We let go our embrace, something caught my eye I turned and it was black like a mist.

Astral noticed that, "You need to be careful of that card. No. 96 Black Mist is a dangerous card, it will causing a lot of destruction."

I looked at Astral with a gasped. Destruction!? I step back a little in scared. I nodded in understood. A few minutes, I yawned. I'm tired as I sat down.

"You're tired?"

I nodded with a smile. I felt Astral embracing me, I looked at him confused with a blush.

**(Astral POV)**

I wrapped my arms around her and she looked at me confused and her cheeks is red. Why her cheeks is red? I don't know what's got into me? I have strange feeling I want to be near her.

"You're so cold."

"Hmm?"

"You're so cold. I forgot to tell you look cold."

"And your warm."

Again her cheeks is red and looked down on her lap. What's that mean? Suddenly, Gabriela fell asleep in my arms. Her face looks so beautiful. Her pendant glowed I noticed and looked around. A room? Is this Gabriela's room? I looked down at her still in my arms like a bridal-style. I saw her bed then put her in the bed. I smiled at her and I went to Yuma's house went to The Emperor Key.

**(Back to her POV)**

I heard my clock alarm and I clicked to stop alarming. Wait? I'm back to my room? What about Astral? Did he go inside the key? Let me just think... Mmm... Maybe it was a dream? Nooo... Maybe it was real because my Crystal Pendant was glowing then brought me inside the key. I looked to my clock, I gasped. It 7:35am! I fell asleep! I'm 25 minutes late until 8:00. I quickly brush my teeth and watch my face, change clothes and breakfast. I'm late! I'm late!

I tried to run fast as I can. I gonna be detention, that is so unfair. I finally reached to school and someone ran beside me.

"Hey Gabriela!" it was Yuma.

I looked at him, "No time for that! We're late!"

We both ran upstairs I was panting more, I have enough running. I heard bell ringing.

"Ahh!" I stopped, panting and coughing.

"Damn, we're too late?" said Yuma.

I looked at him angrily I crossed my arms, "Yuma, it's all your fault!"

"Eeh?"

"You made me worry!" I noticed Astral floating beside Yuma, "I can not even sleep then I overslept thanks to you."

He scratched his finger on his cheek awkwardly.

Something came out of my mind, "Oh yeah!" I turned to Astral, "And Astral too! It's your responsibility, right!?" I said angrily and looked away from him.

Then I sighed in upset, "Augh, I can't believe I'm late."

"Hey, calm down." responded Yuma.

I didn't looked at Astral, I just smiled, "Again. It's good you're safe, Astral." I can feel Astral is smiling.

"Again? What you mean?" asked Yuma.

"Huh, did you say something!?"

"Err no?"

"Yuma!"

It was Tetsuo with Kotori and Takashi, they're late too?

"What's this? Are you all late?" asked Yuma.

"You worry me because I overslept!" said Kotori, then smiled, "But it good you and Astral are okay."

"I was all excited and didn't fall asleep." Tetsuo smiled.

"To summarize, it was because I was exhausted." said Takashi.

Yuma just laughed, "Thank you all for yesterday, guys!"

Someone appeared behind Yuma, "Morning."

"C-Cat-chan!"

"Yesterday was fun."

"Eh... was it?"

"I wasn't accompanying you, ura."

"Tokunosuke!"

"I heard a story though, ura."

"Well, we were all panicking too so..." said Yuma.

The bell ring again interrupted at us. We forgot were all late! We ran downstair.

"Oh no, we came too late!" yelled Yuma.

"We're not finished yet, ura!"

I heard Takashi screamed I looked to my right, Takashi tripped with Tokunosuke. I suddenly noticed those two freezes, not a single moved or falling down. I looked to my friends they freezes too not even moving.

"What the heck?!" I said confused.

"Gabriela, you can move...?" I heard Yuma asked me.

I walked downstair, "What do you mean? And what's going on?! Why our friends are froze?!" I noticed my pendant is glowing again then stopped glowing.

"This can't be..." said Yuma.

Astral floated beside Yuma, "You are right. The time stopped."

I gasped, the time stopped!?

"That means Kaito is...!?" asked Yuma incredulously.

"Kaito!?" I asked surprised.

"No. I dare to say that this is different. This is..." said Astral.

Yuma and I walked upstairs again.

"Look at that, Yuma, Gabriela!" said Astral.

"What happened there!?" asked Yuma.

I gasped in shocked, "There are three suns...!?"

"One of those suns... belong to my world." replied Astral.

His world?! I looked back to the suns. What's going on here?! I heard Astral's gasped in shocked and pain.

"Astral!?" I yelled in worried.

"H-Hey Astral, what's wrong with you!?" asked Yuma.

Astral raised his hands on his head in pain, "M-My head... It feels like my head would burst... Something is invading my memories..."

"Eh?"

"Yuma, let's follow the road of our memories." and with that, he started to floated away.

"Hey, wait!" we followed him.

**(Somewhere else)**

Astral was looking around, Yuma and I stopped running and we panted.

"Oh man, Astral..." said Yuma, "Why are you parting from us?" he questioned.

"There has to be a certaing reason for the sun of my world to appear here."

"So did someone say something about this?"

"No but... Until now someone must have..." again, he floated away from us.

"Jeez, wait for us, Astral!" I yelled in annoyed.

**(In the mall)**

We panted again.

"Here is... the place where I dueled with Tokunosuke!" said Yuma.

"That is right. He snatched away the Numbers, my consciousness disappeared and when I entrusted the duel to you."

"Yeah. And with your tiny advice to protect Baby Toragon which remained on my field I found their weak point."

Whoa! It look like I missed something... Maybe I won't say anything.

**(In the bridge)**

"And when Kotori was kidnapped and I had to duel with Cat-chan!"

"Kidnapped!?" I shouted.

Yuma jumped, "No, no, no ,no, no! It just..." he explained to me.

I blinked, "Oh... okay."

Yuma sweat dropped, "Really?"

**(Museum)**

"I tag dueled with Shark here."

"That is right. This is the place where we retrieved the fifth and sixth Numbers cards." explained Astral.

"I broke my promise and used the Numbers but nevertheless I lost to Shark. I fought once more for my self-confidence."

So this is how they get the Numbers.

**(Road)**

"Here's the place where I dueled with Kaito."

"You are right. The Numbers Hunter Kaito. We were shown a secret feud power by him and dueled even though we were the losing part."

"Kaito." I whispered.

"But we didn't remain in that state." said Yuma, "And were taught by the old Rokujuurou-san many important things. Moreover, when we fought against that Jin guy we got a new power, Kibou Ou Hope Ray in our hands. And then Obomi became our new comrade!"

**(Somewhere else)**

We still looking around about the duel and Numbers.

I panted, "Are we done yet!"

Yuma shrugged. I groaned.

Astral gasped and looked up, Yuma and I followed his gaze and someone is in the building in roof.

"As I thought, Kaito!"

"That's Kaito?" I asked to Astral.

The suns got together and the sun went back to normal. I can heard cars sound, birds and everybody else too. Everything went back to normal. Yuma, Astral and I we still looking at Kaito guy.

Kaito guy grinned, "The decision will be at the World Duel Carnival."

"World Duel Carnival." I whispered. Yuma is going to participate the WDC. I remember his dream to become a duel championship, with the help of Astral, yes?

"Exactly what I hoped for." said Yuma.

**AN: I'm tired of writing. I have nothing to say. The WDC is begin. Yay~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal belong to the creator.**

**Review, favorite or follow**

**Enjoy~***


End file.
